


In Another's House

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Family, Feudalism, Gen, Imperialism, International Relations, Middle Ages, Northern Crusades, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Principality of Kiev must learn to live in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another's House

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Squee Fest 2011 _Book of Squee_.

"Sister," Minsk said, running to her side, "Sister!"

Kiev pulled herself up from the floor as Minsk plumped down beside her, her childish face worried. She still wasn't all that certain what had happened. She remembered being weak, some of her territories being torn away from her by Poland, and turning to fight the Horde at her back, only to hear yet another enemy coming up fast. She leant back against her little sister, rubbing her eyes. She remembered – she remembered - she shuddered at the memory of the warhorse bearing down on her, the armoured figure emblazoned with Lithuania's colours leaning out of the saddle to scoop her up.

"They took the city," she said, pressing her hands protectively over her heart. "They took my city!"

Minsk cradled her, her hair falling forward from beneath her headscarf. "Shhh," she said, as if she were the elder sister. "It's all right, I have you." She put her lips against Kiev's ear. "Moscow will come for us."

Kiev shook her head. "He has his own troubles – Novgorod, the Horde. He has no time to spare for us."

"But we're his sisters," Minsk said, as if she were missing the point. She stroked Kiev's disarrayed hair back carefully. "He'll come." She looked up as footsteps sounded in the hallway outside. "Quick, quick –"

Kiev was too dizzy to retreat with her, and was still sitting on the floor when the door opened and a young man came in. He was little more than a boy, she thought. A flash of memory showed her the figure leaning precariously from the horse, and she felt again the strong, armoured arm go round her waist.

"I am Lietuva," he said. "You're mine now. How do you feel?"

He bent to offer her his hand, and Minsk charged him, a long pin in her fingers. He danced aside and came round behind Kiev.

"Minsk," he said. "Be a good girl! See reason."

"No!"

"Kiev," he said. "Your little sister doesn't understand reality. If she continues with this treason, I'll have to discipline her."

"Minsk," Kiev said, "he beat us in war. He owns our territories – "

"He's a _pagan_ , with filthy pagan habits!"

Lietuva sighed. "You Christians," he said. "I'd have thought you hated each other enough without needing to hate me too." Keeping an eye on Minsk, he offered a hand to Kiev, and pulled her up. "I'm not going to harm you," he said. "You don't have to worry about the Golden Horde any more, I've beaten him back for the moment. I'll take care of your people and your lands –"

"He just wants more soldiers for his civil wars!"

Lietuva sighed. He looked tired, Kiev thought, and a little sick.

"I also want them to help me fight the Horde and the Teutonic Knights," he said. "The Knights attack you as well, for all you claim to worship the same God. Kiev, can you cook? Minsk poisons everything she prepares."

"I can cook," she said.

"Sister!"

There was a clamour on the south-western side of the house. Lietuva took a deep breath, looking more tired than ever. "If you will excuse me," he said, and left.

"I hope that's Poland invading!" Minsk screamed after him. "I hope he takes all your damned land!"

Kiev closed her eyes. This was not going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

Lietuva looked thinner and sicker each time Kiev saw him, civil war running though his veins like fire. Though Minsk complained, she cooked, and tried to keep him as strong as possible.

"Minsk, think," she said. "He captured us, but has he offered us any insult? Do you _want_ a faction that hates the peoples of the Rus to come to power? One that sees us only as possessions to be exploited, rather than as resources to be cared for? He's treated you well for over a hundred years, hasn't he? A lot of people wouldn't put up with someone in their house who screamed at them." She shook her head in annoyance as Minsk sulkily turned her head away and wouldn't answer. "You said it yourself, he's a pagan – but his Duke doesn't hate Christians. If he ends up with a Duke who _does_ – Minsk, please, what do you think will happen to our peoples?"

"I'll help you in the kitchen," Minsk said grudgingly. "I won't even put ground glass in his food."

"Thank you," Kiev said.

They worked together after that, keeping the house and making nourishing food. Minsk complained bitterly when the great hall was used as a stable, though she tied her skirts up and mucked out with Kiev when asked to. It was a shock, Kiev thought, to see their captor worn almost skeletal thin and racked with coughs.

"You don't have enough people," he said. "All that empty land and not enough people. I'm stretched too far."

"Give our lands back, then," Minsk snapped. "We can take care of them."

"Then I'd _definitely_ not have enough," he said, covering his mouth as he coughed. "All I have ever asked the gods for is peace, and they send me enemies on every side."

"Lietuva," Kiev said, her heart in her throat, "that's because they're not real." She blushed at the look he gave her and went on. "Become a Christian, Lietuva. Then you can let Minsk and me go, and we'll gladly help you out of Christian fellowship. Moscow will too."

"The Teutonic Knights says much the same," Lietuva said, "and he says you and your brother are heretics, whatever that means."

"Schismatics," Minsk sniffed, "and it's the Western church that started the schism. Kiev told me."

"I don't know anything about any of that," Lietuva said wearily. "It all seems like so much trouble –" He closed his eyes, half asleep over his dinner. Minsk picked up a heavy ladle, stepping softly towards him.

"Lietuva," Kiev said loudly. He jerked awake and Minsk shot her a dirty look. "Perhaps you should go to bed."

"Perhaps," he said, and forced a few more mouthfuls down.

He left the next day and didn't return. Kiev and Minsk finally admitted the house required no more work, and sat in silence, waiting to see what would happen. It was a very long time before he returned, looking happier and stronger, if not fully recovered.

"Ah, good, the house has been well-kept," he said. "If there's anything to eat?"

Kiev ran to get some food, leaving Minsk to glare at him mistrustfully. They stood back politely as he ate, Minsk elbowing Kiev as he put away more food than they'd ever seen him eat in one sitting before.

"He eats like a pig."

"I eat," Lietuva said, "like a man whose appetite has returned for the first time in half a century. I've decided to take your advice."

"What advice?" Minsk said in suspicion. "I've advised you many times to die, yet you still live."

"I'm becoming a Christian," he said. "That should get the Knights off my back till I can decide what to do about them. That means I can't be _your_ sort of Christian, sorry. I'm joining forces with Poland." He grinned and washed his dinner down with wine. "He's asked me to marry him."

He nodded politely and went off to his room, leaving the sisters staring at each other.

"I didn't expect to hear _that_ ," Kiev said.

For once, Minsk was lost for words.

 

* * *

 

It was many years before they caught more than a glimpse of Poland in the distance. Kiev thought she remembered him well enough from the battlefield, but dressed for peace he looked – smaller, she decided. And shinier. He stood in the great hall, his fair hair gleaming in ringlets under a fashionable hat and looked around as if nothing he saw impressed him. Then he walked round the house, swiping a finger along surfaces here and there as if he had a perfect right to check for dust. Perhaps he did, she thought, looking at the indulgent expression on Lietuva's face.

"This whole place needs, like, total renovation," Poland said. "It's OK as far as it goes, but it's way old-fashioned, Liet."

"I like it," Lietuva said, his smiling eyes never straying from Poland's face.

 _Ugh_ , Minsk mouthed. Kiev hid a smile. Happy overlords were a _good_ thing, from her point of view.

"You're not very pleasant," Poland said, seeing Minsk grimace. "And you're dressed like it's the twelfth century." He jumped back in shock. "She tried to spit on my shoes! Liet, your serving-girl tried to spit on my shoes!"

"Minsk – " Lietuva said as she took a deep breath and stood there, hands on hips.

"I am not a _serving-girl_ ," Minsk said loudly. "I am the Principality of Minsk and I want my lands and people back!"

"Minsk!" Kiev wailed.

"Minsk, that's enough –" Lietuva said.

"You mind your tongue, Missy," Poland said, stalking up to her. "You're really rude, and - if you spit on me you'll totally regret it, I'm warning you - "

Kiev closed her eyes. Poland shrieked in outrage and she winced. "Lietuva – " she started, "please forgive my little sister –" Minsk also shrieked and Kiev warily opened her eyes to see Poland drag her to a bench, sit down, fling her facedown across his lap in preparation for spanking her as if she were a naughty child.

"Lietuva!" Kiev said in alarm, "she'll never forgive the humiliation!"

"Um. Yes," Lietuva said, looking as shocked as Minsk. "Poland – _Polska!_ That's _enough!_ " He retrieved Minsk and set her on her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"What about _me_ , Liet? She spat in my face!"

"And she's sorry," Lietuva said firmly. "Apologise, or I give you back to him."

Kiev crept up, looking at her sister beseechingly. Wonder of wonders, Minsk swished her skirts into order and lifted her chin defiantly and said, "I apologise." Kiev breathed again. Lietuva looked meaningfully at Poland, who was scrubbing at his cheek with a handkerchief.

"What?" he said. "Oh, no. I'm totally the wronged party here. I'll say sorry to _you_ for wanting to discipline your servant, but that's it."

"Polska," Lietuva said pleadingly, "you can't hit girls."

"Oh, because girls can't fight back? Remind me to say that to Hungary."

"Minsk is under my _protection_. Really, Polska –"

Poland looked more than a little shamefaced, Kiev thought. It was at that point that Minsk drooped like an unhappy flower and leaned against her side, weeping in a ladylike fashion.

"Oh, shit," Poland said. "Liet, make her stop. I can't handle girly waterworks. Um, Minsk? Minsk, I'm totally sorry –"

She straightened up. "You should be," she said, dry-eyed. "You're an idiot and you curl your hair."

They all turned as Lietuva started laughing. "Oh, God," he said. "Can we all start this visit again? No spitting, no spanking, no insults? Please?"

"I'd like that," Kiev said quickly. "Minsk, wouldn't you like that?"

"Because you're my older sister I'll respect your opinion," Minsk sniffed.

They all looked at Poland. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" He turned away cheerily, waving a hand at the curtains, "Like I was saying, Liet, time for a make-over. Your staff do what they can with the place – and they're obviously skilled at making silk purses from sow's ears," he said graciously, "but they're _girls_ , they need some pretty new things. Right?" he said, swinging round. "You totally want Liet to buy you new dresses, don't you?"

It was sort of an apology and a truce, Kiev decided. She squeezed Minsk's hand tight to keep her quiet. "That would be lovely," she said.

"New dresses," Poland said firmly.

"New dresses," Lietuva agreed, amused.

"For everyone!"

" . . . of course."

They smiled at each other, and Kiev smiled too when they looked at her. Even Minsk wore a little less of a scowl than usual. Kiev hoped this was the start of better relations for them all.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle ages, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was the largest country in Europe, incorporating the territories of modern-day Belarus, which it absorbed fairly peacefully in the 1240s (but Hetalia-Belarus is altogether less . . . restful) and Ukraine, which it partially conquered in the 1320s, and completely in the 1360s. In its various unions with the Kingdom of Poland the Grand Duchy formed a super-state in eastern Europe.


End file.
